


titanium

by romajstorovic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is scared and people think that's bad, I don't actually remember writing this but I must have, M/M, People also make fun of his weight :), People are mean to hunk, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romajstorovic/pseuds/romajstorovic
Summary: Hunk is titanium; strong, solid, reliable. He's like a suit of armour; protective and all-encompassing, and Keith loves him for it.





	titanium

**Author's Note:**

> I love heith a lot okay!!

Hunk is titanium; strong, solid, reliable. He's like a suit of armour; protective and all-encompassing, and Keith loves him for it.

Keith doesn't love a lot. Too many times love had left him a dull, faded rust, far from the vibrant scarlet he longed to be again. And with Hunk, he _was_. He was scarlet, he was sunset, he was lazy morning sex and late night touches of "I'm here" and "I love you".

Keith wakes up early, arms around Hunk's waist, head resting against his collarbone. Hunk's chin is resting in top of Keith's head, and Keith feels the heartbeat match the slow rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest. He's still asleep, for which Keith is glad. He's kept Hunk up for too long too often with his nightmares.

As much as Keith would like to pretend everything is okay, he can't. He'd like to say that his and Hunk's average day would consist of waking up, going and teaching a few classes at the Garrison, then coming home and snuggling on the sofa whilst watching shitty horror movies from over a hundred years ago- things like the Blair Witch Project, or maybe that one with that Jason guy.

Instead, their day starts at either around four AM when Keith wakes up with nightmares, or at five when Hunk gets up to make a smoothie and gloomily wrap himself up in a blanket on the sofa. Keith follows him a few minutes later, waking up without the familiar feeling of someone else sleeping with him. Together, they wait for the sun to rise before pulling themselves from the sofa and putting the Garrison uniforms on.

They arrive at the Garrison at seven, ready for classes to start at eight. They don't often get to teach together, but it's nice when they do. Hunk is always more upbeat and Keith is less angry during their shared lessons. The students always prefer it when they teach together, too. They normally assign less homework in those classes.

They spend the rest of the day at the Garrison running around and breaking up fights, comforting students who got bad grades, and answering questions about Voltron. Those questions are tiring. There's no end to the questions about fighting, about aliens, about space travel. If Keith finds it exhausting, then Hunk finds it like a marathon. Keith knows he gets a lot of shtick for being half-Galra. There's no end to the racism from humanity.

But Hunk? Oh, boy. Students make so much fun of him. They talk about him behind his back, laughing at him, saying how terrible a paladin he was. How the others were brave, but he was scared. How the others are rapiers; lithe and tall, but he is not.

"It's not fat," Hunk says occasionally as he curls in on himself on the sofa, Keith resting his head on his shoulder. "It's muscle. I'm strong."

Keith just holds him and kisses his head. "I know, love," he makes sure to say. "You're the strongest man I've ever met."

Dozing in the early morning sun, arm resting over Hunk's stomach, Keith thinks about his titanium love. He presses a kiss to Hunk's clavicle before closing his eyes and humming in approval. He wonders vaguely when the alarm will go off, before realising that it won't. Today is the first day of their week of leave. They have all this time to themselves.

Keith smiles and snuggles up to Hunk, relishing his body heat. He feels warm and safe for the first time in a long time. He presses a kiss to Hunk's lips before replacing his head in the hollow of Hunk's clavicle.

"I love you, my titanium boy," Keith whispers, and he swears he feels Hunk's arms tighten in response.

**Author's Note:**

> *youtuber voice* don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe


End file.
